Making A Move
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Neville asks Hermione and Blaise for advice on girls, but he is not the only one to make a move.


**Title:** **Making a Move (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** BZ/HG, mention of NL/GW

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and not making any money. Pity really.

**Word Count:** 1,489

**A/N:** This is dedicated to my lovely friend and new beta, Danielle. Sorry, this is not betad but its like for my beta. Lol…

**Summary:** Neville asks Hermione and Blaise for girl advice but he is not the only one to make a move.

* * *

Hermione sat in 'her' spot that she had basically claimed seven years ago. As Head Girl she was very busy but studying always was a high priority. Her parents had offered to pay for her to take a trip to Italy after she graduated in a month, if she kept her grades up. Of course, she would've done that had they not offered but she was not about to turn that down.

But there was something that had changed about her spot. It was she had company, which was sitting across from her at the moment. The Head Boy had approached her table at the beginning of year and she agreed to share 'her' table with him. Really, she did not mind because he was very studious and was just under her in grades. Plus, he the loveliest set of dark-blue eyes that she had ever seen. Hermione shook her head as she again for the tenth time that afternoon after being slightly distracted by the handsome, curly-haired Head Boy, Blaise Zabini. The quiet Slytherin was what he was known as.

Just as she flipped to the next page in her Advanced Potions books and Blaise pulled out a new piece of parchment from his bag, Neville Longbottom stepped up to the table and cleared his throat. Both Heads glanced up at the nervous looking Gryffindor and Hermione greeted him. "Hello, Neville. Is there something you wanted?"

The brown-haired boy looked both ways before he leaned down to whisper, "I need some… girl advice."

Hermione smiled brightly and their Slytherin friend smirked as he rose to his feet. "I suppose I can go find a book to allow you some privacy."

"No, you can stay. I trust you, Blaise. You wouldn't tell anyone. Ya' might use it as leverage against me as a true Slytherin would. But it is worth it to have both of your opinions," Neville said as he took Blaise's seat across her Hermione but still looking from side to side.

Of course, Blaise neither confirmed nor denied that he might at one point use it to his benefit but she knew he was just playing with Neville. Zabini moved her school bag to the ground and sat next to her, which her eyes lighted up at having him so close because that did not happen often. She smelled his cologne that had the ability to make her instantly hotter and sensual in two seconds flat. With a hard swallow, she asked, "How can we help you?"

Neville scratch behind his ear as he began, "Well, I like this girl but I don't know if she thinks of my like that. How do I show interest but not be too obvious, if she acts like she is not interested?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and commented, "Why don't you just ask her to Hogsmeade or something?"

"You have obviously never been a quiet guy with a huge crush," the Slytherin to her right stated as he chuckled at her advice.

"True, that would kinda be impossible, Mister Snarky." That was her nickname for him when he reminded her of Snape. It was always in a playful manner but still true to the point. The young witch turned in on the bench towards him as she continued, "Do you have a better suggestion? Lets hear it."

For a moment, Blaise seemed to be staring at her and then looked to Neville but then back at her with that smug, Slytherin smirk of his. The wheels appeared to be turning within that cunning mind of his, which only meant trouble was about to happen. Blaise started, "Well, my opinion is that you make a not-so, but almost obvious move on her while studying at the same table setting. Like when you two are studying near each other. Like so."

He leaned over the table to move his books and parchment to their side as he also at the same time gave Hermione a nice view of his arse in those fitting gray slacks. He took his quill in his right hand and motioned for her to pick up hers. _What IS he up to?_

"Now, watch me. When the two of you are sitting next to each other, first off occasionally touch her with some part of your body," he stated.

Hermione blushed and gave a high whisper, "Blaise! He is trying to get her attention. Not shag her."

The dark-haired young man shook his head and let out a dramatic sigh as he replied, "I was not meaning 'that' body part, Miss Don't-Know-It-All. I meant like the side of his arm to hers or his thigh quickly against hers. See, Neville. They can be seen as an accident but could be seen as more, if the person is interested."

Neville's eyes watched Blaise brush against her forearm as she pretend to study but paying attention to what he doing her. Deep inside she was wishing he were really doing this to her and not 'just' to help out their friend with his girl problems. She had her own boy problems, which just so happened to be all centralized around the guy whose thigh rubbed once up and down the side of hers. All of her might was to make sure her breathing stayed regular or else it might turn to be very embarrassing moment on her part.

"Then if she asks a question about something on her paper or in her book, you can turn your body towards her to show that she has your full attention. Place your hand lightly on the small of her back as you lean over to point out the answer or read the problem. Like this," Blaise commented as he demonstrated what his actions on her body. Oh yes, she was definitely going to be embarrassed if he keeps this up.

His touch on her back felt so gentle and he drew a little circle. The hand moved from her back to a curl that had fallen out of her hair band as he continued his lecture, "Girls are appreciative when you listen to them. So, try not to get distracted by the lovely scent of her hair or the soft, curves of her body."

"Do not do something so obvious as placing your hand on her knee." No words were able to come out of her mouth as her own crush moved his other hand to just below the hem of her jean skirt. His words were not really registering as the warmth from his hand went straight to the pit of her stomach. His voice had seemed to go down an octave as he said, "Also, do not take her hand and kiss it. Like this, unless you are certain of how she feels for you."

Luckily, her soft whimper was not heard by Neville as he stood up looking happy and replied, "Okay, I think I might be able to do that. Thanks for the tips, Blaise. Hermione, are you… alright?"

She shook her head slightly and said, "Yes, it just seems a little warm in here. Good luck with Ginny."

"How did you know it was her?"

Hermione smiled as Blaise continued to hold her hand after he lowered it from those soft lips of his. "Just because she is blind to your feelings that doesn't mean I am. You'll do fine I am sure."

With a nod and wave, the nervous, young man walked out of the library with a determined look on his face. He had done much growing up from the first time on the train to the brave wizard he was turning into. She was taken out of her thoughts as Blaise moved his thumb over the top of her hand as he looked into her eyes. He asked, "Do you think it will work for him?"

Hermione blushed as she saw the lustful look in those gorgeous, blue eyes. "Yes, I know it will."

Blaise's eyebrow rose as he said, "Really now. You sound so certain."

"I am always certain about things I know to be true," she replied as she leaned in to bring her lips to his. The moment they touched it felt perfect and right. His finger went to her neck to hold her in place as they continued the slow but passionate kiss.

Hermione pulled back just enough to run her fingertip over his lower lip as she finished, "If it worked on me, then it has to work on her."

Blaise smirked as he started to play with the side of her neck and said, "I'm happy for him then. But not as thrilled I am for me. I'm glad I finally got my opportunity to make my move."

"So am I," she agreed as she brought his mouth to hers for some more kissing. Yes, she was_ very_ glad for Neville's girl problems.

_**The End**_


End file.
